


Companions 2

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Established Relationship, Gen, Introspection, IronHawk - Freeform, Lonliness, M/M, POV Tony Stark, Thinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-18
Updated: 2016-01-18
Packaged: 2018-05-14 15:55:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5749186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ironhawk drabble 2</p>
            </blockquote>





	Companions 2

Tony thrives on attention.  
He likes being the centre of anyone's world.  
It makes him a self centered, narcisstic bastard.  
His mask has successfully fooled the world.  
Many times  
But Tony has a low self esteem.  
After a lonely and neglectful childhood.  
Tony craves companionship.  
That is why he invents things.  
Hos inventions and robots keep him company  
They kept him company after his parents die,  
After Pepper leaves him.  
One person sees through him.  
His new lover Clint.  
Clint is observant.  
He also doesn't have a prior opinion about Tony like the rest of the world.  
Clint knows Tony holds on to the Avengers.  
Doesn't want to be lonely again.  
So Clint soends at least couple of hours in the lab everyday with Tony.  
To remind him they are still here.  
Tony loves him even more.  
He understands Tony in a way no one does.


End file.
